As more and more drivelines on farm implements are provided with constant velocity joints at the point where they connect with the power takeoff shaft from the tractor, the drivelines become progressively heavier and more difficult for the farmer to handle on his own when he attempts to connect the driveline to the power takeoff shaft for field operations. In addition to lifting the heavy driveline to the right height, he must also properly align it with the takeoff shaft, hold it in the right position, and simultaneously manipulate the releasable coupling between the two structures in the right way to properly interengage them. This can be a tedious, physically trying and frustrating experience, particularly if the coupling becomes impacted with grease and grime and trash so that the parts are difficult to move.